Escape
by WittchWay
Summary: {Complete} What the teachers do to make Snape miserable during the summer. Snape resets the schools passwords in his own unique way
1. Escape

Summary: This is what I think happens over summer vacation between the teachers at Hogwarts. They have to amuse themselves in some way, right. Severus, Minerva, Flitwick, Albus, and Madam Hooch. Hagrid

Escape

By WittchWay

Snapes POV

I hate the tension that builds prior to this day, the sideways glances, the small hints. People stumbling over themselves to be kind to me, slipping me small notes, and lists. I hate them all and as time draws near it just keeps increasing. I try to plan it all out in advance. Over the years I've almost perfected my escape, I've tried numerous methods. Some wizard and some muggle, ironically it's the muggle way that seems to work the best. 

It's hard to escape from here, someone's always awake at this cursed school, Hagrid rises early because of the beast and creatures of his. Sprout because of her plants and Albus simply because he's old and that's what old people do. The middle of the night isn't any better than the day, afternoon or evening; again Hagrid returning from the pub, or Flitwick is a real night owl, Twelney because of the night's sky. 

I've tried everything mind you, just casually walking the grounds and attempting to slip out of the gates. Or going to the pub in Hogsmeade but for some reason they follow me, or just '_happen'_ to show up or be where I'll be in town. You would think for all the effort they put into following me and watching me they would just go themselves, but I suppose now it's just a form of entertainment for them. I see that twinkle in their eyes, that sly smile that plays upon their lips. _I hate them all._

***

This year I've decided to try my escape early in the morning, the last few years I've done the afternoon and evening. I suspect that they may still be still expecting that, I've tried throwing them off course when I did a few trial runs earlier this summer I did them in early evening. I let them see me out on the grounds sniffing around the gates, though they could be onto me as well. This is no time for self-doubt, I can not let my defenses down, that will only hinder my escape. I'm pretty confident that this year will be a total success. I've forced myself to think about it everyday since last years failed attempt. If I succeed it will be the first time in the 15years I've taught here that I would be successful. 

The first few years I had been to naive to say no to them, even after I got comfortable with my fellow colleagues some how I always got tricked into doing their bidding. I'd lose a bet with Hagrid, or Albus would do the talking for the group and you really can't refuse the Headmaster. This will be the year, I Will Succeed_. I hate them all._

I pulled on my black jeans and a black long sleeve T-shirt, unfortunately muggle clothes are the best for this situation. One year my cloak got caught on a suit of armor and had clanged loudly on the floor. Another year Flitwick had grabbed the end of the cloak slowing me down giving Hagrid the opportunity to tackled me. I still get teased about both. 

The sun is just about to break the horizon so my room is still dark, I can't risk lighting the candles or even the fireplace. Even lighting my wand is off limits but I've practiced all year for this moment. The supplies are laid out the night before. I touch them on my dresser: black ash for my face, dark glasses to hide the whites of my eyes, black running shoes, and black gloves. I pull my hair back into a ponytail, I have to keep it off my face so I'm not blinded by a stray strand. I would shave myself bald it I thought it would help.

I do a final check before I leave my room, my money pouch, my face black with ash, shoe laces securely tied, my wand ready, the full body charm on my lips, I set the sunglasses in place and open my door. I stick my head out, no one appears to be there but there are too many shadows, that's the only problem with the dungeons. I had the paintings removed a long time ago, they had betrayed me one year running to Dumbledore when I had made my move. That had truly been a move I hadn't anticipated. I then had the hall cleared of everything, paintings, suites of armor, even the random piece of furniture. 

I walked silently down the darken dungeon hall, _42steps_, I look behind me on occasion to make sure there was no movement. When I was sure all was secure, I started slowly up the step leading to the main hallway. _25steps_, I took each one in total silence, I stayed close to the wall, not touching it, but close enough that I hoped I blended into it. 

I made it up the steps in silence, this hallway was dark and was my main challenge. No matter how much I tried I couldn't get the old man to remove the paintings from this hall, I had complained and curse and threw fit after fit but he wouldn't do it. I had even dragged him up here to show him how dirty some of the paintings were, he had just said he would get them cleaned sometime this summer. Which meant after you make your attempt to escape I'll get them cleaned. The only good thing is that many of the people in the paintings go visiting in the summer to other parts of the castle. They also stay up late sometimes and have parties and I know for a fact they had one to celebrate the fat ladies 300th birthday last night, which was really my decision to escape tonight. The paintings will be hung over or still in the fat ladies painting so now was my best chance of escape. 

I seemed to be right, many of the images from the paintings were missing others were grouped together sleeping with their heads upon each other's shoulders. This would make my job so much easier. I slide past empty painting after empty painting. I slumped to the floor and crawled on my knees past the only two that posed a real threat. I hated this move but really nothing was beyond me at this moment. 

I made it to the main entranceway, I breathed a sigh of relief, I had been holding my breath since my own chambers. This was probably the next hardest, while there was no one to rat me out it was out in the open and the main castle doors squeaked when opened. Sure there were other entrances that would probably be easier to get out but they all had silent alarms on them that woke the headmaster when the door was opened. I had made that mistake in the past also. 

I tip toed to the door and opened it the smallest I could and slide out. It had squeaked but not as bad as I had imagined in my head. This was getting too easy and it was unnerving. I half hoped it wasn't some elaborate set up and they were secretly watching me go through the motions of this. I had that happen one year also. I looked every which way. I saw no one. The light in Hagrids hut that was always burning were out. That almost sent me back to my room to give this up, I was convinced they knew I making another attempt tonight. 

My plan this year was a little different and I believe was something that they didn't expect. I was going to run to the whopping willow, hit the knob to freeze it and lean against the trunk of the tree for a moment to catch my breath and to look again over the grounds. As I made my dash to the tree I threw myself to the ground in one graceful movement, I had the stick in my hand poked the freezing knob and rolled to the tree trunk. I wanted to shout with joy, it had worked, I would have my chance to survey the grounds, to breathe. I had to remain calm, I couldn't get overly confident, that had been a fatal mistake a couple of years. 

As I surveyed I noticed that madam Hooch was up, she was currently flying over the Quidditch pitch. She circled the grounds, I know she liked to fly early in the morning it helped wake her up and she liked to stay in shape this way. Also she had practice with the Hogsmeade kids in the morning most days so I was anticipating this as well, though I was still disappointed to see her. I had hoped she would sleep in one day. 

The next part was something I had a lot of problems with early on. See I could cross the lake or run around it. I had thought that crossing the lake in the boat was the right choice for years, but the squid could grab me on Hagrids or Dumbledore's command, they had even tipped my boat on two occasions. I had found the best way was to run around the lake as fast as possible and dash threw the gates and apparate to my destination. This I had made this attempt for the last 3 years only. So it was my weakest point, and still something they were glad for. But this year I was ready. I had been running nearly every morning, so I was physically fit in that sense. 

I did one last survey. No one was around, shoes still securely tied, wand ready. _And I ran._ That's all I could do, I ran the fastest my body could go, nothing holding me back. The thing was I was instantly lead into a false sense of security. I ran the path to the gates. I knew if I could just cross the threshold of the gates then I could safely apparate to my destination. I did small breathing exercises, my legs were loose and nimble prepared for this run. I took long swift strides as to shorten my time. 

I saw the gates as I came around the bend, I kept my eyes focuses on them, I didn't want to be lead into a false sense of security. But this is the furthest I had ever made it and I wanted to shout to the gods in heaven _thank you._ I knew this was the year, this was the year I would escape. 

That's when I heard it a whistle in the distance. Short blast of the whistle and I could hear her coming for me. The swish of the broom as it cut through the air, I hit full speed I had less than 100 feet to go. _Good god in heaven please_, I beg you let me make it through the gates. She circled me, nearly clipping me around the head I was forced to duck so as not to get knocked out. I stumbled in my running regained myself and started again. But it was too late I could hear the others coming, the pounding of there foot steps behind me.

I looked over my shoulder they were still coming from the castle and Hagrid from his hut, I still had time, I could still make it. As I turned back around Madam Hooch had landed and was standing before me and the gates, "move out of my way women" I poised with my wand. I was prepared, she smiled "A duel, Severus" and bowed toward me.

I would be merciless, I did not bow "Madam Hooch, I warn you" she did nothing but smile "and I you Severus". 

"_Expelliarmus"_ we cried in unison. I jabbed my fist in the air. I won, her wand flew through the air to me.

"Really Severus this behavior is most unbecoming a Hogwarts teacher." McGonagall snapped. 

I turned and there they all were Flitwick, Dumbledore, Trelawney, Sinistar, Pomfrey and Hagrid. I nearly pissed myself, Hooch had simply done this to delay me and give them time to arrive. I had about five feet to go, if I could just inch my way past them, pretend like I was listening and lure myself past the gates then I would be safe, I could apparate. 

"Now Severus I want to talk to you about Lemon drops, last year you got raspberry and while they were _quite_ good, I really would prefer lemon." Dumbledore held a parchment listing roughly 10 different candies on them. Each teacher held similar lists, Severus hung his head, these list were the only reason this went on each year. They asked for ridiculous stuff, child's toys and candies, teas and cakes, socks and muggle items that had a wizard cousin, so _why_ they need the muggle version was beyond him. 

I irrupted "_I'm…not…going_" I shouted years of rage boiled in my blood, "I'm _not_ fulfilling any of these stupid list needs. I hate muggle London just as much as you all do, go yourselves and leave me alone. I'll blast who ever comes near me" I held my wand prepared again to duel. 

They all looked at me…_shocked_, "I liked last years speech better" Flitwick was the first to gather his senses. They all chuckled and nodded their heads, Flitwick handed me his list, the others followed suit and soon my hands were filled with their stupid requests. The headmaster babbling on about lemon drops and such silly things. I shoved them roughly into my pockets and walked through the gates, I turned back to glare at them one final time, and prepared to apparate. 

Dumbledore waved at me with a twinkle in his eye, I snarled at him, as I apparated I heard Dumbledore say, "What's say next year we let him get through the gates". 

The End


	2. Password Reset

Warning: Language. Not beta'd. Remember English is not my native language. This story is a little strange and out of the ordinary. If you like please review. A little challenge also: What if the war was over and the MOM was encouraging adopt a Mudblood for say a weekend. What would happen if the Malfoy's got Herminone and so on. Email if you write it I'd love to read this. 

This chapter has nothing to do with the last. Just more Snape torture. Snapes POV mostly.

Password Reset. 

By Wittchway

"Severus, I only have a few minutes. What did you want to talk to me about?" Dumbledore stood behind his desk quickly waving the potion master in. He then turned to the wall of books behind the desk and began to pull random books setting them on his chair. He still had quite a bit of packing to do before he left for vacation. 

A small growl startled the Headmaster and turned he looking over the rim of his moon shaped glasses. "Severus?"

"Headmaster, I would appreciate your full attention. To look at me and _to understand_," Snape voice was little more than a whispered growl. Red blotches had appeared on each pale cheek.

Albus Dumbledore moved the books from his seat to the desk, sitting down in his seat, he hadn't seen Severus Snape look this serious in a long time. The potion master clutched a few rolls of parchment in his hand. Dumbledore motioned for him to take a seat, Severus only shook that notion away. Dumbledore took a deep breath and steeled himself for the bad news. It was always bad news when Severus acted like this.

Snape closed his eyes trying to remain calm. He just knew if he could stay reasonably even-tempered this year that Dumbledore would see his point of view. If he could just not yell, scream and manage not to throw anything that he would have a better chance of escaping Dumbledore's yearly torture. 

So he began to pace, slowly, calmly, hands clutched behind his back, still grasping the small roll of parchment. 

"Dumbledore…_Albus,"_ _calm_ Severus, _remain calm,_ he chanted to himself, _breathe, "_Albus" he paced, "I have been in your employ for nearly 14 years." He glanced at the headmaster out of the corner of his eye. "And within that time we have acquired several new teachers. Namely Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers and the Care of Magical Creatures now taught by Hagrid..."   
  
"Severus...?" the headmaster _groaned_ cutting the man off, resting his head in his hands.  
  
"_Sir_ I bid you to let me finish," Snape continued to pace, "as I was saying. Hagrid became a teacher after me. Nearly 12 years after me. That making me no _longer_ the junior member of the staff..."   
  
"Severus, " Dumbledore stood, "we have had this conversation each year." he said tiredly he held up his hand to stop any protests from Snape. "And as I have told you _each_ year. Hagrid has been employed here since before you were born. Until a Defense teacher completes one year and plans on returning the following year, you _are_ the junior member of the staff."   
  
Snape stopped pacing. "Hagrid was not a teacher until two years ago." Snape stopped pacing shaking the rolls of parchment, "and as per contract based upon Hogwarts tradition. He is the junior member of the staff. He is the last teacher to become fully employed by this school" he spat the distasteful words unrolling the parchment on Dumbledore's desk. 

"See here" he pointed taking out a magnifying glass to read the tiny minute writing of long ago. "Section 174, paragraph 12, line 9: _Per Hire date and agree date of said teacher_. See the word teacher." Dumbledore nodded sighing as his potions master tried to make a valid point.   
  
"…_Newest member of the staff,_ this being Hagrid, _will carry on said traditions set and approved by the_ _Headmasters_." Snape stood obviously pleased that he had found such a clause in the Hogwarts teacher's rules. 

Now he would soon be exempt from this year's yearly hell of resetting all the password through out this damned school. _365 password, mind you_. Passwords he had neither rime nor reason to reset. It was a stupid tradition that the most junior member of the school be given the task of resetting the password through the entire school. All 365 of them, by himself.  
  
He understood the tradition. He would be the first to admit it was a good tradition. _Damn good tradition. To a point._   
It was to teach the new teacher the ways around the school, all those hidden passages and the teachers dorms and studies, offices and private rooms. To keep the children out of corridors they had no business being in, to keep younger students in their place or from hurting themselves in the more advanced classrooms. 

  
Sure it had helped him learn the secrets of the school, yes he had mocked this tradition when he had been given the task. After all he had just spent 7years in school here. 7years of sneaking out, late nights, his own invisibility cloak. But it had helped him learn the short cuts a little faster, to learn of secret halls and staircases that were only open to the teachers.

But really one only needed to do this One or two years, maybe even three had been plenty. Four & five years had been a push. Six he had spoken up, half offering the job to others. Seven he offered to let the teachers set their own passwords. He had no business resetting the passwords to Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Those were tasks the heads of house should be setting. Eighth through 11th year he had ignored the task and had acted stupid like he didn't know what the professors were talking about when they had asked him to reset the passwords.   
  
Little to his knowledge some passwords expired at midnight of August 31 at which point he had to rush about the school coaxing the doors and portraits in to accepting passwords. Which in the end had resulted in more work for him. Arguing with a door at three clock in the morning was something he did not want to repeat. Some of the doors and portraits, statues and gargoyle's where most unpleasant when woken up.   
  
Of course he had the whole summer to complete the task. The other teacher's submitted the passwords they wanted to use for the next school year by June 15 and then he could complete the task little by little over the course of the next couple of months.   
  
I choose of course to do the task all in one shot. Why would I want to spend my summer wandering this hell of a school telling the fat lady that the password in October was going to be _Griffin_? Does that even make sense? Does it make sense that I would reset Gryffindor passwords? _No it doesn't.  
_

Now I am a reasonable man. I understand why all the heads of house should be knowledgeable of the other common rooms password. This is after all a school of magic. There are emergencies and accidents, blunders and contastray's and any teacher should be able to get in there and help. Not to mention experimental hexes and spell, potions gone a rye, the return of Voldemort, the Weasley twins...well any Weasley. And with Potter around and his little troop of imbeciles I don't doubt that I need to know the password to Gryffindor. But for _Merlin sakes_ can't McGonagall just send me an owl. I have a good memory I won't forget the passwords. _Hell_ I could probably guess it all the passwords are so typical of the house they represent.   
  
I almost hate to admit this and it's only in the middle of the night after a couple of shots of firewhiskey that I will. And I'll hex you seven ways to hell and back if you tell anyone but I almost wished... and this is hard. I hadn't out'ed Lupin as a werewolf. He's the type of soul that would be happy to do this sort of task. He would undertake it with a quiet reserve I never possessed. I had been so close to the end of my yearly torture.   
  
Hagrid had only been teaching two complete years. Now last year most of the summer had passed before I remembered to be upset on the password deal. Of course as soon as it popped in to my head I had owled the headmaster to let him know of the change in status. He had asked me to complete one more year as he was out of town and Hagrid had already gone for the summer. That year I had almost skipped from password reset to password reset. Then this year these dunderhead teachers had started to send me their password resets. _Me_. I had refused them politely then gathered them up and sent them to Hagrid. 

The numbskull had sent them back, saying Dumbledore said he was exempt. _Exempt. _Can you believe that?  
  
So there I stood before the headmaster the roll of ancient Hogwarts traditions laid out before him. He was squinting at the small writing that twisted and wound it's way across the page. Different colors of faded ink, splotches of times and finger prints of other desperate teachers that had poured over these old scrolls for they two had been rope into some repulsive Hogwarts tradition. _and there were hundreds of_ _them_.   
  
I crossed my arms as the old man looked over the passage I had pointed out. He muttered to himself, moving the magnifying glass over the yellowing parchment. He turned the scroll this way and that way. Over and under, skipped to the bottom and again to the top. His brow frowned and smirked even _ah'd_ a few times. I stood there in my most menacing poise with the look of fury and defiance on my face. I was daring him to look up at me, to tell I that there was some _loophole_ because I wasn't wearing red sock that this was a binding agreement. _I dare him. I despised him. I would curse him.   
_  
"Severus" the headmaster called.   
  
_I hated him.   
_  
I could hear it in his voice mocking me, I could see it in that damn blue twinkle of his eyes. I growled at him. I know I did, there was no denying it_. I did_ I admit it. I could tell he was trying to maintain a nice tone with me. After all I had come to him every year but this year I would win. _Had to win._   
  
"Severus" he was trying to be gentle. "See here line 42." he moved the glass over the line.   
  
_"…If said new teacher has taught prior to accepted employment of new school…".   
_  
"He hasn't taught before you know that".   
  
"Severus let me finish".   
_  
"...Or if new teacher has assisted more than a 160 total day as teachers assistance within a five year period or teached a total of 80 alone or with little supervision. Said teacher is grandfathered in and is exempt from most initiation tradition unless said teacher wishes or agrees to the terms…"   
_

I hate him.  


Dumbledore looked up over the moon shaped glasses, "believe Hagrid assisted Professor Kettleburn on quite a few occasions. More than stated. Ole' boy looks like you will have to convince Hagrid to take over the ..._task_."   
  
Snape tore the parchment from Dumbledore's hand and read the passage for himself. A low dangerous growl escaped him. The rage slowly streamed through his veins. He clenched his fist, bunched his shoulders up, his pale skin turned red and he started to grind his teeth. 

Dumbledore stood up slowly, "Severus" he said softly "it's not like I do these things intentionally. But we must follow the guidelines and tradition set by the four founders of this school. While it is a little out of a ordinary for this to go on for so long..." Albus stopped talking.   
  
Snape was now rubbing his temple, eyes tightly closed.   
  
Dumbledore looked at him with an amused concern. "Perhaps I could be so inclined to do the password resets this year for you. It would be a nice refresher, there are parts of the castle I haven't visited in years." he chuckled merrily   
  
Severus looked up. "_Oh by Merlin Albus_. You and I know damn well you are just messing with me. _I'll do_" he screamed. "I always do it. I'll be doing it for the next hundred years, till the day I die." He stomped his right foot ripping the 42foot scroll of parchment from Dumbledore's hand.   
  


TBC

Next Snape Resets the schools Passwords in his own unique way. 


	3. Password Reset

Warning: Mild Language, Full credit to JKR and WB.

Password Reset   
By WittchWay   
  
Snape POV   
  
Enraged Snape started to tear the parchment to pieces. Gabbing at them with his wand like some crazed loon. Strange sparks of magic ribboned around the scrapes of falling paper piecing each scrap back together.   
  
It was some where around this point that I completely lost it. I was mad at Dumbledore, Hagrid, the four founders of this school, the parchment, I mean great _Merlin's_ it could have waited till I was out of the room to re-stitch it's self back together.   
  
So I stomped off, all I wanted to do was get back to the cool of the dungeons. Back underground where I felt comfortable. To sit in my chair and curse this damn school. To be in what little peace I was to have this summer.   
  
Now I will warn you, what I did next made perfect sense. I may have had a few swigs of Odens fire whiskey at some point that fateful evening. And mixed with the early hour of the day, a brain and mind that was fogged with anger and blinded by sleep deprivation, what I did next seemed reasonable and sane. _At the time_. And it's not that I feel anger or even really mildly concerned over what I did next, It's the simple irritation that I was pushed to this point. 

That Dumbledore forced my hand at the password reset each year.

It wasn't till a few days later at about 2:37 in the morning, standing in front of the portrait of the fat lady that lead in to the common room of Gryffindor did I actually put my plan into action. I stood there, a stack of parchment with the teachers neat handwriting clasped in my hands, endless passwords they wanted me to set up this year.   
  
They _wanted_ me to reset the passwords, _I'll reset a passw_ord. 

But before I go off on this little tangent.... Let me just explain briefly the process to you. Because it's not as easy as it sounds, I just can't walk up to a gargoyle and tap with my wand and go "oh and the new password is Jump". _Oh no, no no no_. It doesn't even bother me that there are 365 passwords at Hogwarts. _365_.   
  
It's a whole process of paperwork, I half to have the last password, tap with my wand and then give the new passwords the portrait, wall, gargoyle, private hall, suit of armor, hole in the floor, will need for the entire year. But it's still not that easy. There are 365 passwords, 115 are portraits, easy enough, 75 are gargoyles, 54 suits of armor, and the rest are miscellaneous. Do you know what miscellaneous means at Hogwarts? Do you have any idea.   


__

No you don't. Wipe that smirk off your face.

  
Not only do I have to track down suits of armor that move about, or hallways that only appear at three A.M. on a Thursday when there's a full moon while I'm wearing green socks. I have to track down a hidden staircase that goes 412 steps into the ground, half submerged in murky water, that the merepeople use encase of emergency just to tell this damn hole in the ground the password is merepeople. _Merepeople._ The same damn password it's been for the last 700 years.

I have to track down pieces of furniture that goes visiting to other parts of the castle during the summer holiday. I have to curse it to come back to it position so that we can reset the password. (and my favorite ((_sarcasm))_ I have to walk to the tallest tower in the castle over 1000 tiny steps and a new one is added each year on the anniversary of the school, each one must be touched by my bare feet, no jumping ahead, while I wear my wizard hat, humming the Hogwarts song. to a trivet that no one has entered in 300 years, _(except me_) I have to go to the door and state my name and teaching position. Tell a secret thought which amazingly is not hard for me to do, Tap three times turn around and state the password to this dusty old door, as happy little fairies come fluttering at me with their little happy dust. Each year I swear to rip their little fairy wands from their tiny little arms and snap each and every wand. While they grace me with a bag of fairy dust that I am to give to the headmaster of the school. (I also believe headmaster is addicted to fairy dust but that is another story.)   
  
So there I stood before the fat lady, she was eyeing me wearily. The same look she gave me when I was a student here and had tried with several friends to break into the common room.   
I tapped her once with my wand, old password _corpus_, new password...I whispered it so low. She just looked at me unsure if she had heard me correctly.   
  
I stood there a minute long waiting for her to accept the change. She looked up at me narrowing her eyes, "did Professor Mcgonagall approve that password".   
  
I just stared at her and smirked, "of course she did it's right here on the parchment." I waived them in her face but not quite letting her look at them.   
  
She just nodded looking a little frightened at my out burst. I smirked again and headed down the hall. Question me will she.   
  
I ran down the hall to a suit of armor, the prefect's bath, the prefects private common rooms. Tapping away with my wand. whispering passwords in my wake. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff common rooms changed to appropriate ...shall we say items.   
  
Slytherins were easily amused as along as it wasn't a direct hit at there house and pride the password could be anything. And since I most likely was not going to have a job after this little incident, I made the password something I always wanted. It was amusing to say the least.   
  
It wasn't until hours later as I was sitting in the great hall eating dinner on the first day of the students return did it occur to me what I did was truly wrong. McGonagall was handing out the passwords to the prefects and headgirls and boys, going up and down the tables fluttering to the others in that way she does totally unaware of the contents of the neatly folded passwords she handed out to students. 

Unfolding the parchment that little evil girl Granger was up out of her chair running across the hall to McGonagall. McGonagall looked at the folded parchment and up at me. With Granger tagging behind her they made their way up the headmaster, I could hear her whispered shriek radiate down the table. Dumbledore looked down the table to me, I pretended to be looking at the ceiling, it was raining outside.   
  
Dumbledore rose from his seat and headed down the table towards me. I had a urge to run but stayed my ground.   
  
"Professor Snape I will expect you in my office in the morning for tea." he looked over the rim of his eyes glasses. Somehow I knew I would never be asked to change the passwords again which is all I ever wanted.   
  
Maybe changing the Slytherin password to _Dark Lord Supporter_ was a little much. or the Hufflepuffs to _Half blood_, Ravenclaw to _Dunderheads_, or Gryffindor to _Voldemort return_ wasn't a good as it sounded hours ago in the wee hours of the morning. I'm a little surprised the fat lady of Gyrffindor didn't go running to McGonagall herself, but maybe she was to shocked.

******

  
I won't go to far into it but Dumbledore's _"tea"_ wasn't exactly tea. It was a lecture which I had been prepared for. It was the out come that I had not been prepared for. Yes, I no longer had to change the passwords. It was decided upon that the teachers would rotate the change each year. It wasn't that I was threatened with suspension. Which I had half expected. But when Dumbledore turned and looked at me...it was like it was happening in slow motion, just like those action flicks at the cinema...the words "Counseling" hung in the air.   
  
I don't think I ever laughed so hard in my life.   
  
The End.   
  
Thanks to everyone to reviewed.   
  



End file.
